The Konoha AUs- Konoha Gymnasium Extra
by ILiveADaydream
Summary: Tied into the Konoha Gymnasium storyline of my Konoha AUs,but can be read independently. Can't get enough of the Olympic gymnastics? Then check this piece of fluff in which Itachi decides the best way to congratulate his girlfriend is by giving her a massage. Nudity and fluff abound, but no sex.
1. Chapter 1

The Konoha AUs- The Konoha Gymnasium  
Extra for Takara's Birthday (Part 1)  
500 words

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or well, really I just don't own Itachi. There's not much actual Naruto stuff in here.

So Takara's birthday is today, August 10th, and I decided to write her fluff. This is tied into The Konoha Gymnasium AU that took place in my Konoha AU 30 days challenge, but can be read independently. Basically all you need to know is Takara and Itachi are awesome gymnasts who started dating just after Olympic Trials. This takes place during the Olympics themselves.

* * *

Takara stands on the podium, leaning down as the All-Around gold is placed around her neck. The weight of it makes it seem real. After a lifetime of practice, losing her parents, moving gyms… this medal was what she was working toward the entire time, the one thing she'd had to focus on through everything else. Finally having it around her neck… it's surreal.

Her national anthem starts to play and the flags rise. She shivers as the notes flow over her and begins to mouth the words.

The photos at the end annoy her. She smiles for the media, hugs without affection the silver and bronze medalists (she has a long standing disagreement with both of them regarding style versus substance on floor), and gives a few interviews where she smiles and pretends to enjoy the attention.

As soon as she can break away from the media, secure in a hallway they don't have access to, she grabs her stuff and pulls her phone out to text Itachi.

"Looking for me?" The grin is already on her face as she spins to face her boyfriend, phone dropping into her bag. She lets it slide from her fingers as she steps forward, entering a welcoming pair of arms and kissing him.

A whine comes out of her throat as she presses closer. Itachi pours passion into the kiss, putting her on the receiving end of every bit of pride he's feeling for her. When he pulls back to let her breathe, she can't keep the smile from her face as she tucks herself firmly against him.

"You're incredible," he whispers into her ear.

"You're not so bad yourself," she returns, trying to relax into him. Her muscles are tense, like they're tied up in knots, and it makes it difficult to calm the way she needs to. He rubs his fingers into the muscles at the base of her neck and she moans.

"You need a massage," he strokes his hands over her back. She nuzzles his chest, appreciating that he's warm and doing his best to sooth her. If there are any benefits to having a boyfriend, it's the stream of affection she gets.

"Are you offering?" Takara asks as exhaustion kicks in.

"If you can talk your roommate into leaving for a little while, I will happily give you one."

"Your hands on me? Plenty of incentive for me to talk her into leaving." With that, they head for the Olympic village, Takara texting her roommate, who agrees to leave them the room until curfew. Hana isn't competing tomorrow (none of them are actually) and is planning on going out anyway, so it isn't too much of a hardship for her to stay out for a few hours.

In fact, Takara has a feeling Hana's just going to use this as an excuse to find a guy to take her back to his room and use up some of those free condoms that the Village so helpfully provides.


	2. Chapter 2

The Konoha AUs- The Konoha Gymnasium  
Extra for Takara's Birthday (Part 2)  
1000 words

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or well, really I just don't own Itachi. There's not much actual Naruto stuff in here.

Fun stuff happens here! And it's twice the length of the first section! Just for a heads up, this is Itachi's POV, not Takara's. I tried doing research on what the actual Olympic villages look like- the decent ones, not the falling apart ones- but there aren't a ton of photos or description of the layouts. I took what I could find and made up the rest.

Also, the bit about the condoms in the last one? At the 2000 Olympics in Sydney, 70,000 condoms were ordered and weren't enough, they had to order 20,000 more. Based on the article I read, I think they're free. One article I read had an Olympian estimate 70 to 75 percent of Olympians were having sex. It was an interesting read.

* * *

When they enter the room, Hana is already gone. Itachi sets Takara's bag down on the luggage rack while the girl heads into the bathroom and starts stripping. He plugs her phone in for her—he has a feeling she's going to be out of it by the time he's done with her—then he heads toward the bathroom himself.

Accommodations in the Olympic Village are decent. Two people share a bedroom, which is equipped with twin-sized beds, a chest of drawers each that also function as bedside tables, luggage racks and a small shared closet. They have their own bathrooms, but they share a small living space with the room next to them. Like the bedroom, the living room is minimal; a table with four chairs, a couch, and some bean bag chairs. The bathrooms however are excellent.

Whoever designed the rooms knew that athletes would appreciate being able to take hot baths after long days of competition, and therefore the tub is fantastic, large enough even for two people if one of them is a small gymnast.

"Run the bath, not the shower," Itachi tells Takara as she pulls her hair out of the tightly braided bun the Olympic committee requires.

"I thought I was getting a massage," he watches her raise an eyebrow in the mirror as she pulls out the last of the clips.

"You will, but the water will help."

"Mmm, I need to shower first, I need to wash the stuff out of my hair," she replies, using makeup wipes to clean her face of layers of foundation, mascara and eyeshadow.

Finally, she's done and the girl he sees is the one he's used to, her hair down, cheeks dusted with freckles instead of blush, wearing just a pair of underwear and a sports bra. Itachi smiles softly. The all-around gold athlete with the perfect hair and makeup is the one the world sees. The one with the tired smile who blushes bright red because she finds him attractive, who works longer and harder than anyone else so she can feel like she deserves to be called the best female gymnast in the world.

She strips the last two pieces of clothing off, removing the medal still around her neck last of all. He skims her form appreciatively with his eyes as she steps into the shower and turns it on, moaning as hot water begins massaging her abused body. Itachi slides his own clothing off, kicking them into the room, and steps in behind her, stealing the shampoo out of her hands.

"You're going to wash my hair?"

"Hn," he pours a decent amount into his palm and rubs it into the top of her head, working out the gel she uses to keep her hair in place. He uses conditioner to get the rest out of the length of her hair, then turns her to face him so he can get it all out. Once he's gotten it from the crown of her head, she leans against him and Itachi gets the lather out of the rest.

"You want to wash yourself, or you want me to do it?" He asks once her hair is clean.

"I'll do it," she mumbles and steps back, blinking sleep out of her eyes. She washes quickly, then passes the scrub to him, "wash my back?" He takes the poof without a word, brushing her hair over her shoulders so he can get to work. He doesn't linger the way he wants to, the way he would if she'd simply given him the soap and let him use his fingers. Instead he focuses on simply getting her clean. Touching can come later.

All the soap washed away, he twists the handle that switches the shower over to the bath, water quickly starting the fill up the tub. He sits with his back at the opposite end from the faucet and spreads his legs. Takara fits herself between them, pressing back against his chest. When the tub is full, he nudges her toward the tap. Sluggishly, she turns the water off and sinks back against him.

"Sit up," he nudges her.

"Why?"

"Because if you do and give me the band on your wrist, I'll braid your hair now so you don't need to worry about it later when you're ready to sleep."

"Why do you make so much sense?" Takara groans and sits forward, passing the hairband back. Itachi begins combing her hair with his fingers, then braids her hair quickly, securing it easily. Once he's done, tossing the braid over her shoulder, she sinks back with a sigh, slipping down in the water until only her head is above it, resting gently against his chest.

Itachi focuses on letting her relax, which means trying to keep his erection manageable. They'd agreed not to have sex until after they're both done competing, and while he's still committed to that, it doesn't make this level of intimacy easier to handle when his body throbs for release. It's worth it though, to get this time with her. Now that they're here, they're usually busy at different times.

When the water cools, Itachi makes her get up, watching with satisfaction as she moves easier than she had just a short time before. Once she's up, he stands as well, draining the tub.

She turns to him, eyes glancing downward as she offers a towel. Takara bites her lip and Itachi shakes his head at the silent question. He steps forward, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. "Dry yourself off, then lay on the towel, on the bed, on your stomach and wait."

She obeys, taking her clothes into the other room with her, and he inhales deeply, calming his body enough that he'll last through touching her, until he can go back to his room and relieve himself.

Satisfied his control is in place, he heads back out. He promised Takara a massage and he intends to deliver.


	3. Chapter 3

The Konoha AUs- The Konoha Gymnasium  
Extra for Takara's Birthday (Part 3)  
500 words

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or well, really I just don't own Itachi. There's not much actual Naruto stuff in here

So, you could probably skip this if you wanted to get on with the massage already, it's in the next section. This is Takara being sleepily contemplative while she waits for Itachi to join her. It's basically the longer explanation for how this isn't about them going at it like rabbits.

* * *

Takara obeys, stretching out happily on the bed. An all-around gold medal and plenty of cuddling with her boyfriend makes for a very happy redheaded gymnast.

She thinks about the boy in the other room, who clearly wants her but is controlling himself, calming down so he can keep the promise he made to her.

Once they'd revealed they were attracted to each other, they'd ended up revealing that attraction went deep for both of them, far beyond the physical. Years of respect, physical attraction, and a chance to finally get to know each other had culminated in a solid foundation for a relationship. Love… Takara didn't know if she was willing to call it that, but she knew that it could be with time.

If they'd gotten together at any other point, they probably would have had sex already. The kissing they'd done, the touching and exploring they'd done in their enforced downtime during training camp; it had all been wonderful and Takara is curious what having proper sex will be like. Itachi's already figured out how to push her over the edge just with his fingers (that had taken a little while, but the process of figuring things out had been _fun_ ) and she loves the way it feels to have her body wound up by his touches only to have everything just let go. She loves the way he looks at her, showing his adoration with his eyes, whether she's naked and exhausted or fully clothed and jumping around. And figuring out how to reciprocate, how to make him lose control… that had been fun as well. She'd used as much that knowledge as she could to show her pride in him after his All-Around win last night.

Yet they hadn't gotten together at a different time, they'd gotten together right before one of the biggest events in their lives, something they'd been working towards since they were toddlers. And while sex would be less of a distraction and more of another way to relieve some of the tension, they were both virgins. And while it was unlikely that having sex would leave him sore, almost everything either of them had ever read or heard about the act suggested it would be that way for her.

She's sore enough from practice and competing that adding the soreness and potential pain from having sex for the first time didn't seem like a good part of the recipe for a successful Olympics. But once she's done competing? Fuck yes. If all she does after her part in this Olympics is over is figure out how to have the most pleasurable sex possible with her boyfriend, Takara will be okay with that. More than okay, actually.

Takara reaches out and pulls her pillow down so she can wrap her arms around it, yawning and nuzzling the pillow. If he doesn't come out here soon she's going to fall asleep, and she wants that massage he promised first.

"Are you ready?"


	4. Chapter 4

The Konoha AUs- The Konoha Gymnasium  
Extra for Takara's Birthday (Part 4)  
750 words

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or Itachi really, as there isn't much actual Naruto stuff here.

Finally the massage I promised. But not as much fluff as I thought I'd write. I might add another section later that's an alternate version of this chapter, where the fluffier, slightly sex bit I intended actually happens. This got derided by something akin to plot and angst. But I tried to get it back to fluff at the end.

* * *

"Are you?" She responds with a sleepy smile, turning her head to look at him. He pulls his boxers back on, but leaves the rest of his clothes off.

"It depends; do you have lotion of some kind?"

"Look on the dressers," Takara sighs. He finds two bottles and sniffs them. One smells like citrus and he quickly sets that one down. The next one smells like chocolate and he takes that one, setting it down in easy reach as he straddles her hips.

He starts slowly, easing his hands up and over her back, wide and gentle strokes. Takara sighs, and moans when he starts to focus on her shoulders and the knots there. He might not have the training to do this properly (he briefly wonders what it would take to learn- it could be useful) but he's read enough that he should be able to get her to relax.

He's slow and works his way down, every so often asking her for feedback, if she wants more or if he should back off. She responds sleepily, but never asks him to stop and her the happy sounds she makes encourage him to keep it up.

Until he gets to her lower back and tries to massage the muscles there, when she flinches away from his touch.

"Takara?" He pulls his hands back, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it just aches," she seems a little more awake. He shifts so he's no longer straddling her and encourages her to flip over.

"How long has your back been bugging you?"

"It's fine," she shakes her head. It doesn't stop him from worrying.

"Takara," he begs with his eyes for her to tell him the truth. She looks away.

"A couple months," she admits, "mostly my lower back if I practice too hard." So, always.

"You haven't told anyone."

"I don't want them to pull me," she whispers. He moves to hold her and she leans against him. He understands her fear all too well.

"The minute you're done competing, you speak up," he orders. He wants to drag her to see her coach now, to get someone to check her over now, before she hurts herself worse, but if he tries, he knows she'll pull away. As much as he wants to get her to promise to tell someone if it gets worse, he doesn't.

"Okay," she agrees. He wonders how much pain she's really in.

"What do you need from me?"

"Can you go back to what you were doing? Just maybe a little gentler?"

"Of course," he nods and she moves to stretch back out. He puts his fingers on the two muscles that work to keep her up right and begins rubbing circles with his thumbs, careful to keep his touch gentle and work up to more intense pressure.

By the time he's done with her back though, he can feel the difference. When he'd hugged her right after her meet, she'd been tense. Now however, with the warm bath and massage done, she's finally relaxed.

"You want me to do your legs?" He asks, sitting back.

"Mmm kay," she accepts.

By the time he's finished, she's entirely pliant and barely awake. Itachi pulls away gently, wiping his hands on the towel. He puts the bottle back where he found it, and returns to the bed, prodding his girlfriend.

"Kara," he rumbles, drawing her attention. He knows she wants to sleep, but he needs her to do one thing first.

"Wha?"

"Clothes. Your roommate would probably appreciate you wearing them."

"Mweh," is the response he gets and Itachi laughs. He checks the drawers and finds a pair of underwear and a large t-shirt. He drops them on her head. She reaches out to smack him lightly as she sits up and pulls both garments on. She pushes the towel off the bed and makes her way under the covers. He sits next to her and she shifts to lay her head next to his leg.

"Get some sleep," he tells his girlfriend.

"Thanks."

"Any time," he promises, running his fingers against her scalp. She makes a happy sound and hugs his leg. He chuckles and wonders what she would do if he bought her one of the teddy bears with the Olympic rings on it.

It isn't long until she's asleep and he can extract himself, leaving Takara curled into her pillow. Once free, he dresses quietly and leaves, whispering, "Sweet dreams, Takara. I'm proud of you."


End file.
